


There are no Friends in Monopoly

by TheCrazyFreak



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Art, Board Games, Digital Art, Gen, Monopoly (Board Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyFreak/pseuds/TheCrazyFreak
Summary: Sometimes the Frogs spend their quality time playing board games. Sometimes it's Monopoly. Sometimes it ends in disaster. This might be one of those times.





	There are no Friends in Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lecrivaineanonyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecrivaineanonyme/gifts).



> Happy holidays! :)
> 
> One of the prompts was "Frogs shenanigans" (such as "an overly intense board game") and I couldn't resist. I always imagined Dex and Nursey getting super competitive at board games, while Chowder's just really excited to play (but can play just as dirty and with just as much intensity). I could have chosen any game, but lbr, Monopoly brings out the worst in all of us.
> 
> Don't worry, Dex may look 0.2 seconds from flipping the board (he just nearly went bankrupt by landing on Nursey's luxury hotel estate _again_ ), Nursey may be gloating and Chowder may be sweating, but they're all having fun. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Bigger version of the picture [HERE](http://shrani.si/f/q/6p/1kR2kY2k/frogs-monopoly.png).


End file.
